


Will You Wait For Me

by paddingtonbear



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, sad sad yuyo but fluffy too, very minor weishin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: Its break up sex, so its a sax, sad sexhehehe just so you know :)Yuvin gak pernah menyangka bahwa setelah dua tahun ia mengenal Yohan dan setelah tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan kasih, semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.Memang, tidak ada sih yang namanya happily ever after karena kita hidup di dunia nyata bukan di dongeng tentang pangeran kayak raya yang magically ketemu dengan pendamping hidupnya, tapi kenapa bahkan untuk baik-baik saja aja sebegitu susahnya mereka gapai.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Will You Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i've posted this before as i (@trashlytasty) was participating in Kalopsia: The lockdown but without a lot of the mature stuffs and here i am posting the full version of it... so hehehe, i write too much hehehe i;m sorry
> 
> But you guys can check them out at @kalopsiafest on twitter but i think the works has been deleted due to the time deadline which was today, 10th of June but you can always reach out to the writers who participates in this event to see their amazing writings!
> 
> it has tiny tiny bit mention of wooseok x jinhyuk, that's why i put it on the tag (might as well made one for them, eh?)  
> okay, enjoy!

Yuvin pertama kali bertemu dengan Yohan di acara ulang tahun Yohan yang ke tujuh belas, dimana satu kompleks perumahannya kali itu diundang ke rumah Yohan untuk merayakannya. Yuvin saat itu hanyalah warga baru yang pindahan tiga hari lalu tapi dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk "berkenalan" dengan tetangga, katanya _biar gak berlumut kamu di kamar terus_.

Yuvin hanya mondar-mandir gak jelas di halaman rumah Yohan, yang ternyata halamannya lebih luas dibanding seluruh lantai satu rumahnya. Bilang Yuvin melankolis, tapi Yuvin sangat suka dengan bunga, setiap jenis bunga, terutama bunga mawar dan itulah hal yang dia lakukan saat itu, mengagumi bunga-bunga mawar di halaman rumah Yohan. Yuvin berkeliling halaman rumah Yohan dan mengagumi berbagai jenis bunga yang ditanam dan tersusun rapi menghiasi setiap sudut halaman belakang itu, bahkan rasanya Yuvin seperti tengah berada di Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum.

Museum itu punya tempat spesial di hati Yuvin karena itu adalah kunjungan pertama kalinya ke museum seni dan juga itu adalah pertama kalinya ia ke luar negeri, ke Amerika, Boston lebih tepatnya. Museum itu begitu indah. Di tengah museum itu terdapat taman yang setiap pojoknya dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis bunga dan halaman rumah Yohan ini mengingatkannya pada memori indah itu.

Benar saja, memang rumah Yohan ini adalah Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum, karena di hadapan Yuvin saat itu ada sebuah karya seni yang begitu indah sampai-sampai mata Yuvin terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga, membuat lebah-lebah jenaka di taman itu ingin usil dan masuk ke mulutnya. Di hadapan Yuvin saat itu berdiri seorang laki-laki menggunakan kemeja biru muda dengan celana jeans biru gelap lengkap dengan sabuk hitam dengan ornamen _GG_ kecil di _buckle-_ nya.

Lelaki itu adalah sang pemilik acara, yaitu Yohan. Jujur, selama hidupnya belum pernah ada karya seni yang lebih indah bagi Yuvin selain _Irises_ karya Vincent van Gogh salah satu pelukis favoritnya, dan di hadapannya saat itu ada karya seni yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat, karya seni pahatan Tuhan yang Maha Esa berwujud manusia yang bernama Kim Yohan.

Tidak hanya itu, selain karena halaman rumah Yohan begitu indah dan Yohannya sendiri juga adalah karya seni yang sangat indah, ternyata rumahnya ini betul-betul adalah Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum karena sama-sama memiliki sejarah soal pencurian. Dulu, di tahun 1990 tiga belas karya seni dari museum ini dicuri oleh dua orang yang mengaku sebagai polisi, sama seperti yang terjadi dirumah Yohan saat itu, tapi bedanya di rumah Yohan kala itu yang hilang bukanlah karya seni tetapi yang hilang adalah hati Yuvin, dibawa pergi oleh Yohan, gak tahu bakal kembali atau tidak.

*

Setelah dua tahun lamanya mereka menjalani masa penjajakan, atau lebih tepatnya masa Yuvin mengumpulkan keberaniannya, akhirnya keduanya mengikat tali kasih dan meresmikan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hari itu, 31 Oktober 2015, Yuvin menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia di dunia ketika Yohan menerimanya. Tapi Yohan tidak setuju dengan _statement_ Yuvin itu, Yohan bilang dialah laki-laki yang paling bahagia di dunia karena akhirnya cinta sepihaknya terbalaskan.

Mereka berdua berdebat soal itu lebih lama dibanding saat Yuvin menyatakan perasaannya dengan terbata-bata karena terlalu gugup (Yohan gak tahan liat Yuvin memegang seikat bunga mawar dengan raut wajah yang gerogi, maka dia langsung menjawab "iya mau!" padahal Yuvinnya sendiri belum bertanya) dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua adalah manusia paling bahagia sedunia hari itu, mungkin sampai nanti-nanti, _mungkin_.

*

Tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka bagaikan lautan, kadang tenang, kadang berombak tapi yang pasti selalu _dalam_ , _dalam_ dalam artian keduanya saling mencintai masing-masing sedalam samudra walaupun kadang cinta mereka juga setinggi langit. Intinya, mereka terlalu jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain.

Badai pertama yang mereka hadapi adalah ketika Yuvin tidak sengaja membentak Yohan. Hari itu, Yuvin begitu kelelahan karena tugas kampusnya yang begitu banyak ditambah lagi kala itu Yuvin memegang tanggung jawab sebagai ketua pelaksana sebuah acara apresiasi seni di kampusnya. Acara itu berskala nasional sehingga membuat Yuvin semakin _keki_ dan menghasilkan kantung mata melebihi seekor panda, karena terlalu totalitas mencurahkan tenaga, waktu dan pikirannya pada acara itu.

Yohan yang sudah kepalang kangen tidak bertemu dengan Yuvin lebih dari seminggu, meminta Yuvin untuk menemaninya menonton film teranyar kala itu dengan dalih, _biar kamu gak lumutan ngerjain acara itu terus_. Yuvin menyetujuinya karena diapun merasa butuh rehat dan yang paling penting dia butuh _Yohannya_. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka Yuvin malah membentak Yohan ketika Yohan meminta Yuvin untuk melanjutkan _date_ mereka ke tempat karaoke (karena Yohan tahu Yuvin sangat suka bernyanyi dan suaranya pun bagus). Yuvin saat itu berdalih bahwa Yohan tidak mengerti kalau Yuvin sangat kelelahan dan malah mengajaknya karaoke padahal Yohan mengajaknya karaoke juga untuk melepas penat Yuvin yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Sore itu mereka bertengkar habis-habisan di depan bioskop dan menjadikan diri mereka sendiri sebagai tontonan publik. Keduanya memilih pulang sendiri-sendiri dengan Yohan menggunakan transportasi umum dan Yuvin dengan vespa kesayangannya, supaya mereka berdua bisa mendinginkan kepala masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya keduanya saling meminta maaf dengan Yohan yang mendatangi rumah Yuvin (membawakannya _lays classic_ dua bungkus sebagai permintaan maaf) dan setelahnya hubungan mereka kembali baik-baik saja.

Ombak besar berikutnya terjadi ketika Yuvin melihat Yohan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak satupun pesannya dibalas maupun panggilan telponnya. Hari itu seharusnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan ramen, nonton film, main jenga, apalah pokoknya menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Tapi seketika HP Yohan tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ketika Yuvin menyambangi rumah Yohan untuk mengecek keadaanya, ternyata Yohan tengah naik ke mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru tahun itu entah dengan siapa. Yuvin dengan modal vespa putih yang sudah mulai menguning itupun perlahan mengikuti Yohan dengan lelaki tak dikenal itu dari belakang dan Yuvin menemukan mereka berhenti di sebuah mall yang Yuvin yakin air putihnya saja akan dihargai lebih dari sepuluh ribu.

Yuvin mengikuti kemana Yohan dan _temannya_ itu pergi. Yuvin sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan emosinya ketika _teman_ Yohan itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Yohan lembut. Yuvin langsung naik pitam dan menarik Yohan secara paksa menjauh dari laki-laki tidak dikenal itu. Tidak sampai lima menit Yohan kini sudah berada di belakang Yuvin di atas Vespa yang sudah ia hafal betul, dengan tangan yang melengkung memeluk Yuvin dari belakang, entah mau dibawa kemana. Yuvin bisa merasakan ketegangan luar biasa dari lengan yohan yang melengkung kaku di depan perutnya bahkan Yuvin dapat merasakan badan Yohan sedikit gemetar. _Ah, kayaknya gue terlalu kasar_.

Yuvin akhirnya menepikan vespanya dan menarik Yohan (kali ini dengan lembut) untuk duduk di trotoar dan di situ keduanya mencurahkan semuanya, dari mulai Yohan ternyata lupa bahwa harusnya mereka hari itu menghabiskan waktu bersama, kemudian Yuvin yang kepalang cemburu dan marah sampai ia tidak sadar sudah kasar dengan Yohan, sampai ternyata lelaki asing itu adalah abang sepupu Yohan, kak Wooseok yang tiba-tiba meminta Yohan untuk mencari kado untuk _anniversary_ ia dan pacarnya, si selebgram terkenal Lee Jinhyuk. Curahan pikiran dan emosi keduanya ditutup dengan pelukan hangat antara keduanya, dan tentu saja sekali lagi menjadikan mereka tontonan publik.

*

Tapi, dari semua ombak besar, badai, atau bencana apapun di hubungan keduanya, belum pernah sekalipun terpikir di benak Yuvin maupun Yohan bahwa mereka akan menghadapi _puting beliung_ seperti ini. Mereka pikir sejauh ini mereka telah mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka dengan baik, dengan pikiran yang dewasa dan semuanya selalu berujung ke kembalinya mereka ke pelukan masing-masing.

Tapi tidak, tidak pernah seperti ini.

*

Baik Yuvin maupun Yohan tidak biasanya berkunjung ke apartemen masing-masing tapi malam ini Yuvin berusaha keluar dari kebiasaan mereka dan mengunjungi apartemen Yohan dan setelah satu tahun Yohan memiliki apartemen ini, baru kali kedua bagi Yuvin untuk berkunjung. Satu hal lagi yang keluar dari kebiasaan mereka adalah pemberian hadiah yang romantis untuk satu sama lain, hari ini setelah sekian lama Yuvin membawakan seikat penuh bunga mawar merah untuk Yohan, entah niatnya untuk apa, bisa jadi untuk minta maaf, bisa jadi untuk menyatakan cinta, bisa jadi untuk salam perpisahan tapi intinya dia bawa seikat bunga mawar merah ini untuk mencurahkan semua isi perasaanya.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk bersila saling berhadapan di atas karpet berbulu imitasi yang halusnya hampir mirip dengan bulu yang asli dengan segelas coklat panas di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Yohan menggunakan gelas berwarna biru muda sedangkan Yuvin menggunakan gelas berwarna hijau muda.

Malam ini, semua terasa dingin padahal keduanya tengah berada di depan perapian. Malam ini, semua terasa jauh padahal keduanya duduk bersebelahan berjarak tidak sampai satu meter. Malam ini, semua terasa asing padahal mereka sudah bersama sekian tahun. Malam ini, semua terasa berat karena beban tak kasat mata di pundak mereka masing-masing.

Baik Yuvin maupun Yohan belum ada yang berani mengutarakan sepatah katapun, bisa jadi karena keduanya terlalu asik mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing atau karena keduanya terlaru larut akan pikiran masing-masing. Sebetulnya keduanya sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka malam ini.

Sudah sekian belas menit keduanya duduk dalam diam, jari tangan Yuvin dari tadi hanya berputar mengelilingi bibir gelasnya yang sudah setengah kosong, sedangkan Yohan sudah menghabiskan coklat panas buatannya itu sejak lima menit yang lalu. Deru nafas mereka bergantian bersuara seakan keduanya tengah berlomba nafas mana yang lebih panjang, karena tiap tarikan nafasnya maka akan dihela sepanjang mungkin yang membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam keterdiaman.

Yuvin akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang selalu menjadi karya seni pahatan Tuhan yang terbaik untuknya. Yohan masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sadar akan tatapan mata memuja sarat akan kekhawatiran yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yuvin menatap Yohan dalam-dalam, dan bagai terhipnotis Yohanpun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata yang selalu bisa membuat lututnya lemas tapi hatinya berbunga. Keduanya larut akan emosi dalam mata mereka masing-masing.

Yuvin merangkak maju dan menggapai tangan Yohan, meletakkan telapak tangan yang dingin itu di atas pahanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia bawa ke wajah Yohan yang kemudian ia tangkup seraya menyalurkan kehangatan kepadah wajah yang juga sudah dingin itu. Entah kedatangan hujan dari mana, tiba-tiba Yohan menangis. Air matanya turun begitu deras dan banyak membelah wajah tampannya yang tentu saja juga langsung membuat Yuvin ikut menangis. Hal yang paling dibenci Yuvin adalah ketika ia harus melihat pujaan hatinya menunjukkan wajah nelangsa di hadapannya seperti ini.

"yohan..."

"kak yuvin..."

"aku minta maaf ya... "

" _it's okay_ , aku juga minta maaf"

"aku sayang banget yohan, sama kamu... aku gak tahu gimana nanti hidup aku disana kalau gak ada kamu... tapi, aku lebih gak bisa lag-"

"gapapa kak yuvin, aku ngerti kok.. aku bahkan setuju sama kamu, kita masih terlalu muda dan kita punya mimpi masing-masing... _it's okay_ "

Melihat Yohan dengan bibir yang ia gigit untuk menahan isakannya namun tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin tersenyum untuknya membuat Yuvin semakin gundah. Ia tarik Yohan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dekap Yohan dengan penuh cinta. Ia cium pelipis yohan dengan sayang, pokoknya biar Yohan tahu seberapa berartinya Yohan di hidupnya.

Kehangatan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu membuat Yohan tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan isakannya. Ia sesenggukan mencurahkan perasaannya. Yohan gak mau kalau mereka harus berakhir seperti ini, Yohan gak pengen berada jauh barang satu meterpun dari Yuvin. Yohanya maunya ada terus di dekat Yuvin buat selamanya.

Keduanya sekarang hanya bisa saling berlomba mengucapkan kata maaf untuk satu sama lain disela isak tangis dan usapan-usapan lembut baik di kepala maupun punggung masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa menit mereka habiskan untuk saling mencurahkan perasaan dengan air mata, tapi kini keduanya menatap mata masing-masing dengan penuh cinta, penuh sayang, penuh puja tapi juga penuh akan rasa bersalah dan penuh akan kekhawatiran.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai tapi kini keduanya sudah saling memagut kasih. Belah bibir mereka bertemu saling menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan dengan kata-kata. Tangan Yuvin bergerak menarik kepala Yohan mendekat semakin mengikis jarak yang sebenarnya sudah tidak kasat mata. Rasa manis coklat menemani pagutan panas mereka tetapi rasa manis itu juga ditemani oleh rasa asin hasil dari tangis mereka yang sampai saat ini belum selesai mengalir.

Yohan yang pertama kali memutuskan pagutan cinta mereka, ia meletakkan dahinya tepat di dahi Yuvin dan ia pandangi wajah gagah dan tampan itu dengan seksama. Ia hitung jumlah bulu matanya, ia ingat-ingat warna irisnya, ia hafalkan bentuk hidung dan bibirnya agar nanti ia tidak akan lupa, agar nanti saat ia rindu maka ia masih bisa membayangkan betapa tampannya _Yuvinnya_.

Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam keheningan, saling mendalami fitur fisik masing-masing, memenuhi otak mereka dengan memori-memori indah yang keduanya pernah jalani bersama, memenuhi indra pencium mereka dengan memori akan wangi khas yang dikeluarkan oleh masing-masing. Pokoknya, apapun, apapun tentang Yohan akan Yuvin ingat baik-baik dan begitupula dengan Yohan, ia akan mengingat apapun tentang kekasihnya itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Yuvin kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka, sekali lagi merasakan manisnya bibir Yohan. Segala emosi berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ada cinta, rindu, sedih, penyesalan marah, semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam genangan emosi di kepalanya. Jantungnya rasanya hampir meledak ketika otaknya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah malam ini. Yuvin gak mau, tapi dia gak bisa.

"han, aku sayaaang banget sama kamu.."

"aku juga sayang bangeet sama kak yuvin.. makasih ya kak yuvin tiga tahun lalu udah nyatain perasaannya ke aku, aku waktu itu sejujurnya agak kaget, kayak _hah kak yuvin juga suka sama gue?_ aku kira waktu itu kak yuvin suka sama kak kookheon, soalnya kalian kemana-mana berdua mulu!"

"hahaha, aku yang makasih kamu udah mau duluan padahal aku belom nanya-"

"ih part itunya jangan diinget!!!!!"

"gaak gaak bercanda, lagian mana mau aku sama si kukon, dari pertama kali kita ketemu di halaman rumahmu itu juga aku udah naksir, waktu itu kan aku ketemu kukon aja belum..."

"ah iyasih.. ehehe"

"han..."

"hmm?"

" _would you give me the honor and make love to you?_ "

"ah, kayak salam perpisahan gitu ya?"

"pengennya sih gak... tapi bisa jadi, lagian ini beda, ini pake perasaan, pake _love_ "

"oh jadi sebelum-sebelumnya kamu gak pake _love_?"

"ya pake laah, tapi jenis _love-_ nya beda. Sebelumnyakan _love-_ nya _pake_ nafsunya kalau sekarang _love-_ nya pake ada bumbu-bumbu sedihnya, soalnya... _it could be our last_ , biarpun aku gak berharap demikian.. tapi..."

"terus udah gitu, abis kita _make love_ kita udahan _?_ Pergi?"

" _I, to be honest don’t have an answer to that_ … tapi ya pada akhirnya sih… mau gimana lagi… aku harus pergi, kamu juga harus pergi”

Air mata Yohan kembali turun dengan deras setelah kata-kata keramat itu keluar dari bibir Yuvin. _Pergi_ , iya mereka berdua harus pergi meninggalkan pasangannya.

"kak..."

"hmm?"

"inggris sama jepang emang sejauh itu ya? emang kita gak bisa ya _ldr_ -an aja?"

"kita udah bahas ini han kemarin, hm? kamu bilang kamu gak mau salah satu dari kita jadi alasan untuk gagalnya masa depan satu sama lain, kan? dan... _ldr_ tuh susah han, kita masih muda masih belum punya pendirian yang mantap.. aku yakin kita bakal pada akhirnya saling menyakiti… dan bikin kamu sakit, _is the last thing I want to do_ "

"tapi aku gak tahu kalau nanti aku gak sama kak yuvin aku.. aku-"

"han, sayang, hm? kamu akan baik-baik aja, aku juga akan baik-baik aja, oke? ini _mutual_ , gak keputusan sepihak, han...? _we’ll get through this_ , _okay?_ han?"

Yuvin bisa melihat Yohan menunduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Yuvin, sesekali kepala Yohan akan bergerak mencari tempat nyaman dan itu membuat rambutnya yang halus itu menggelitik leher Yuvin. Ditambah lagi sekarang deru nafas Yohan berhembus tepat ditelinganya membuat Yuvin merinding, apalagi dengan kata-kata yang menyusul berikutnya.

" _okay baby, make love to me_..."

**Warning: Explicit Mature Content**

Dan bagai tersihir oleh mantra, Yuvin dengan sigap kembali mengikis jarak mereka berdua, sedekat mungkin bahkan lebih dekat dibanding ciuman mereka yang pertama tadi. Tangannya sibuk menjamah punggung Yohan menyalurkan perasaannya yang penuh dengan asmara dan penyesalan sedang Yohan yang terbuai akan gerakan seduktif dari lidah Yuvin pada rongga mulutnya langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yuvin seakan menjadi penanda bahwa perasaannya juga sama, dipenuhi oleh asmara dan penyesalan. Lucunya, padahal malam ini mereka sama sekali tidak meneguk sedikitpun minuman beralkohol tapi entahlah rasanya mereka tengah mabuk, mabuk akan cinta dan kekhawatiran.

Yuvin secara perlahan mengangkat tubuh Yohan berdiri dan ketika Yohan sudah berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya, ia angkat Yohan yang otomatis membuat kaki kekasihnya itu melingkar hangat dan intim pada pinggangnya. Yohan menyilang kedua pergelangan kakinya di belakang pungung Yuvin, menarik dan mempererat tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak berjarak itu. Yuvin membawa Yohan ke kamarnya dan segera menidurkannya perlahan diatas kasur empuk yang akan menjadi saksi dari momen sakral yang akan penuh desah suara dan derai air mata. 

Dari atas, ia tatap wajah tampan di hadapannya ini dengan penuh cinta, ia gunakan telunjuknya menelusuri setiap inci wajah Yohan, mulai dari mata kanan, mata kiri, hidung, pipi kanan, pipi kiri dan terakhir sampailah ia pada titik favoritnya dari wajah Yohan, bibir tebal merekah sensual yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan dan kalau bukan karena ia masih ingin bernafas mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melepas pagutannya bibirnya dengan Yohan.

Ditatap dengan sebegitu penuh pujanya oleh kekasihnya itu membuat pipinya memanas tapi kali ini dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti anak kucing polos yang tidak tahu habis ini dia akan diapakan, Yohan tahu betul bahwa habis ini ia akan diapakan oleh Yuvin, ia akan dicinta, dipuja dan dibawa terbang ke nirwana. Tangannya dengan berani dan seduktif bergerak meraih rahang Yuvin mendekat, ia gigit rahang tegas itu dan meniupkan nafas panasnya tepat di telinga Yuvin yang langsung menghantarkan gejolak panas ke bagian selatan dirinya maupun kekasihnya.

Masih dengan keberanian tinggi Yohan menurunkan tangannya perlahan, mulai dari dada Yuvin yang ia remas kecil sebelum ia turun lagi dan berhenti tepat di abdomen Yuvin, ia gunakan telunjuknya untuk mengitari bidang tubuh itu sampai akhirnya telunjuknya sampai pada tempat terbaik dari seluruh bagian tubuh Yuvin. Yohan dapat merasakan di bawah telunjuknya yang _panas_ itu sebuah gundukan besar tengah _meronta_ minta dikeluarkan. Yohan tertawa melihat wajah _aroused_ lelaki kesayangannya ketika telapak tangannya menggenggam erat pangkal tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"y-yohan.."

"kak yuvin ternyata gemesnya kalau lagi _naik_ begini..."

"j-jangan kenceng-kenceng nanti aku kelu- ah!"

Yuvin menggeram kencang ketika tangan Yohan masuk kedalam celananya dan menggenggam kemaulannya itu dengan erat. Dengan cekatan Yohan mengeluarkan kebanggaannya Yuvin itu dan kini tengah terpampang jelas dihadapan wajahnya. Yohan menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan _menyenangkan_ yang ada dihadapannya ini. Yuvin dengan seluruh kemenangannya terpampang jelas di depan matanya, adalah pemandangan favoritnya.

" _do you want it slow or do you want it fast?_ "

" _i'll do whatever you want me to do, baby_

"kamu kok tumben baru diremes-remes doang udah segini kerasnya?"

"aku juga bingung kenapa badanku responsif banget.. mungkin karena abis ini, semua ini, cuma bisa aku liat dalam memoriku aja, sukur-sukur aku bisa mimpiin ini..."

"kaak... jangan gitu ah!"

"maaf maaf, aku gak bakal bahas itu.."

"hahaha kak kamu gem- AH!"

Badan Yohan langsung gemetar hebat ketika tangan kanan yuvin meraih pangkal dadanya dan memutarkan kedua jarinya di sana memberikan sengatan hebat yang membuat Yohan membusungkan dadanya keatas, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam keras milik Yohan yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak berbalut apa-apa lagi, menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah. Diberi rangsangan sehebat itu di kedua titik tersensitifnya membuat Yohan menjadi _a moaning mess_ , kalimat-kalimat dengan nama Yuvin berkali-kali ia sebut tapi selalu gagal ia selesaikan.

Setelah cukup puas dengan permainan tangan masing-masing, Yohan dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa membalikkan posisi mereka dan kini dialah yang berada di atas Yuvin. Sebelum-sebelumnya saat mereka bercinta, belum pernah Yohan yang memimpin, ia selalu menjadi yang tergeletak di bawah sandra Yuvin dengan rentetan-rentetan desah dan nafas yang saling berlomba keluar paling keras. Tapi kali ini ia ingin _bermain_ beda, kali ini Yohan ingin sekali-kali Yuvin yang telentang pasrah di bawahnya saat ia berhasil membuat Yuvin melihat _putih_.

Bibir tebal yang menjadi favorit Yuvin itu mulai melakukan perjalanannya menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh kekar milik kekasihnya ini. Yohan memulainya dengan meniupkan nafas panas tepat pada telinga Yuvin yang langsung memberikannya reaksi yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Bibirnya kemudian mulai menjilati pelan-pelan setiap sisi kulit leher Yuvin dan sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil untuk semakin memanaskan keadaan. Bibir merah itu terus mengecup turun, turun dan turun terus sampai ia berhadapan langsung dengan kebanggaan kekasihnya yang tegang, keras dan lurus siap menjadi pengawalnya ke nirwana.

Yohan kecup ujungnya dan ia dapat mendengar erangan rendah keluar dari bibir kekasihnya yang kini tengah menutup mata dengan lengannya. Yohan menarik Lengan yang menutupi mata Yuvin dan membawanya ke atas kepalanya sendiri. Seperti apa yang ia harapkan, begitu mulutnya menelan habis milik Yuvin sebuah jambakan penuh kenikmatan dapat ia rasakan di kepalanya. Semakin keras ia menghisap maka semakin keras pula tarikan pada rambutnya ia rasakan. Mata Yohan sengaja tidak ia tutup, ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Yuvin berkerut penuh nikmat dan itu akan ia simpan baik-baik dalam memorinya.

Yuvin menarik kepala Yohan untuk berhadapan kembali dengannya. Mereka kembali saling mencumbu dengan tangan yang tidak pernah diam, terus bergerak mencoba untuk menjamah setiap bagian tubuh masing-masing tanpa melewatkan satu titik sekalipun. Keduanya kini sudah tidak ditutupi sehelai kain apapun, tangan Yuvin kembali menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya itu dan kali ini Yuvin meminta Yohan untuk membalikan tubuhnya.

Kini pemandangan di hadapan Yuvin adalah surga dunia, punggung telanjang Yohan selalu adalah surga baginya. Ia tundukan kepalanya dan ia jelajahi punggung itu dengan bibirnya, ia cium, ia jilat dan ia gigit-gigit kecil punggung halus itu, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada si pemilik punggung. Tangannyapun kembali bergerak menjamah titik-titik yang tidak dapat terjamah oleh bibirnya, turun, turun dan turun ke dua bongkahan bokong yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit Yuvin untuk meremas. Ia benamkan tangkupan telapak hangatnya pada bokong Yohan dan memijatnya dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin lambat tetapi dengan tekanan yang malah semakin kuat. 

Setelah Yohan merasa Yuvin telah puas memaikan bokongnya, Yohan kembali membalikan badannya dan langsung menarik Yuvin ke kasur, merubah posisi keduanya hingga kini Yohan duduk diatas perut Yuvin. Yohan menurunkan kepalanya dan memainkan bibirnya di telinga Yuvin, ia gigit-gigit pelan telinga kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia turunkan lagi kepalanya hingga kini lidahnya bermain di atas permukaan kulit leher Yuvin, lidahnya menari dengan sensual disana dengan sesekali memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil di titik-titik yang selalu membuat Yuvin terangsang. 

"han.. itu _lube_ nya aku taro di laci, nah iya itu ambil, sini biar aku pake"

"gak mau, aku aja sini yang pakein!"

"hah- YOHAN!"

Yuvin tersentak ketika tangan dingin berbalur _lube_ milik Yohan mengurut kejantanannya dengan kasar sementara tangan Yohan yang satu lagi membalurkan jemarinya sendiri dengan cairan itu dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya itu pada kehangatannya. Keduanya saling mengerang menyebutkan nama masing-masing menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tangan _pandai_ Yohan. Yuvin tidak tega melihat Yohan yang kesusahan bermain dengan kehangatannya sendiri, kemudian mengalihkan pekerjaan itu kepada tangannya. Ia baluri tangannya dengan _lube_ dan ia pindahkan tangan Yohan ke dadanya sehingga ia bisa menggunakan jari-jarinya satu persatu untuk memuaskan Yohan.

Butuh tiga jari Yuvin untuk membuat Yohan merinding hebat dan mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali, seakan sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang Yuvin lakukan benar-benar membuat Yohan merasa ada di nirwana. Itu baru jari, belum yang utamanya. Setelah sekian lama _bermain_ di dalam sana dan dirasa sudah cukup lapang, Yuvin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Yohan meraih kondom yang berada di dalam laci yang sama dan langsung merobek kertas _foil_ pembungkus kondom dengan giginya tapi dengan pandangan polos yang dibuat-buat (sengaja, biar Yuvin makin gila) kemudian ia pasangkan pada kejantanan Yuvin dan sekali lagi melumurinya dengan _Lube_. Dengan badan Yohan yang masih tepat berada diatasnya, Yuvin memegang miliknya sendiri dan menempatkannya tepat di depan pusat kehangatan Yohan,

"kak yu- ahh!" otomatis Yohan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yuvin, erat, rasanya begitu penuh, nikmat tapi juga sakit.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka mencapai nirwana itu Yohan merasakan banyak hal, mulai dari senang, nikmat bahkan sedih. Yohan mengeluarkan air mata sambil terpejam merasakan sakit di dalam tubuhnya, sakit yang Yohan juga sebetulnya bingung, sakit karena badannya seperti dibelah dua atau sakit karena fakta bahwa persatuan ini adalah yang terakhir buat mereka. Melihat Yohan yang menitihkan air mata, ditangkupnya wajah Yohan dan ia kecup kedua mata basah Yohan satu persatu, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang terpendam dalam dirinya.

Yuvin tahu apa yang dirasakan Yohan saat ini karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ditengah kehangatan yang sedang mereka bagi ini, ada kepedihan yang lebih dalam dibanding yang tertanam _dalam_ di dalam Yohan dan mendengar isak tangis kesayangannya itu membuat Yuvin semakin dilema, ia tahu ini mungkin adalah yang terakhir untuk mereka dan Yuvin ingin mengingat ini dalam mimpinya tapi dia gak mau kalau harus melihat kesayangannya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia ingin ini menjadi momen bahagia, dimana mereka menyalurkan cinta untuk sama lain bukan momen sedih yang memilukan.

"Yohan, hm?"

"h-hah?" Suara Yohan terdengar kebingungan dan serak sarat akan pilu "maaf, maaf aku gak sadar sampe jadi nangis gini.."

"gapapa sayang, kalau kamu gak nyaman yaudah, aku gak mau momen ini malah jadi memori yang gak enak buat kamu.. hm?"

"aku, aku mau kak, aku mau banget... tapi aku gak bisa gak kepikiran kalau abis ini kita harus jadi orang asing.. kita-" Isakan pilu kembali menenami malam panas mereka. Yuvin menarik Yohan ke dalam dekapannya, ia belai pucuk kepala Yohan dengan sayang dan ia berikan kecupan-kecupan kecil menghapus jejak air mata kekasihnya itu.

"Yohan, sayang, kita gak akan jadi orang asing.. kamu punya tempat spesial buat aku dan aku harap kamu juga begitu..."

"hhh... o-okay..."

Yohan menarik nafas panjang-panjang kemudian menghapus jejak tangisnya dengan telapak tangan dan berusaha meneruskan momen _bahagia_ mereka sebelumnya tanpa diselingi oleh isak tangisnya. Tak lama, kenikmatannya sudah tidak mampu lagi mereka tahan dan keduanya mencapai puncak hampir disaat yang bersamaan.

**End of Explicit Mature Content**

Yuvin menggulingkan badannya dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Yohan yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan. Yuvin merengkuh tubuh itu dan membawanya ke dekapan hangatnya, saling mengantarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"han..."

"hm?"

Yuvin dapat merasakan kepala Yohan semakin terpendam dalam dekapannya dan sebagai balasan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

" _i love you_..."

" _i love you too_..."

"kita bakal baik-baik aja kan ya?"

"jujur... aku gak tahu, kak.."

"aku sayang banget han sama kamu, sumpah!" Mendengar penuturan gemetar dari Yuvin membuat Yohan kembali larut dalam emosi dan lelehan-lelehan air matapun kembali membanjiri wajahnya.

"a-aku juga sayaaang banget sama kak yuvin! kak yuvin pokoknya harus sehat terus yah! kamu gak boleh sakit, nanti soalnya gak ada aku.."

"han...."

"kak yuvin harus jaga makanan yah, makan enak boleh tapi makan sehat juga jangan lupa.. terus jangan lupa istirahatnya yang bener, o-oke?"

"kamu juga ya sayang, harus rajin istirahat, bawa kimchi yang banyak ya dari sini... biar k-kamu tetep bisa makan, kan kamu katanya gak suka sushi"

"iyaah... t-tapi aku takut kangen dipeluk kamu... gimana ya?"

"nanti kalau kita dikasih kesempatan sama semesta untuk ketemu lagi, aku janji bakal kasih kamu pelukan yang lamaaa bangeeet, sampe kamu puas!"

"janji?"

"janji sayang, aku janji. _till that comes, will you wait for me?_ "

"sampe kapan aku harus nunggu?"

"sampe aku udah udah cukup dewasa untuk jadi pendamping kamu dan kamu juga udah cukup dewasa jadi pendamping aku, sampai semesta udah percaya sama kita kalau kita memang untuk satu sama lain.."

"kalau kata semesta kita bukan untuk s-satu lama lain gimana?"

"ya berarti di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bakal jadi untuk satu sama lain... karena sayangnya aku ke kamu, mau di kehidupan yang manapun gak akan berubah! mau aku jadi kucing terus kamu jadi kodok- aduh, aduuh jangan dipukuul... iya iyaa, sampai kapanpun deh pokoknya aku tetep sayang sama kamu!! "

"yaudah, sampai saat itu dateng, aku bakal tungguin kamu. _You'll do the same_ kan?"

"iyaa sayaaang, aku tungguin kamu sampe kapanpun, sampe kemanapun, biarpun kamu jadi kodok terus tinggal di _arctic_ \- aduuh iya maaf maaf... pokoknya kak yuvin punya yohan!"

"kaak iiihh... hhh _o-okay_ , _i love you so much_..."

"aku juga sayang, _i love you so so much_ "

" _good luck ya k-kak!_ doaku selalu buat kamu"

" _thank you so much, tons of good luck to you too, baby._ "

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih atas waktunya udah mau baca fic ini, mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata  
> Stay safe, happy and healthy
> 
> Sampai ketemu di lain waktu!!


End file.
